Drabble
by myday6
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah tentang Park Jaehyung dan Park Sungjin / Top!Jae Bot!Sungjin / DAY6 fanfiction
1. chapter 1

**Drabble** _by Myday6_

 _OOC, Typo, BxB, Absurd, DLDR_

 **Disclaimer :** Member Day6 milik JYP Ent, dan Yang Maha Kuasa. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi tidak jelas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweet**

"Njin."

"Uhm? Kenapa hyung?" Sungjin menatap Jae dengan tatapan yang super polos, Jae memekik gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi tembam Sungjin.

"Jangan terlalu manis, nanti aku diabetes."

"Haa?"

 **Cute**

"AAAAH SUNGJIN OPPA, KAU LUCU!"

"MENGGEMASKAN!"

"SUNGJIN OPPA, AEGYO JUSEYOOOO~!"

Sungjin tersenyum kikuk pun sudah terlihat imut, bagaimana kalau dia aegyo nanti? Jae berpikir demikian.

"Bbuing Bbuing~"

My Day sontak berteriak dan memekik gemas, begitu pula dengan member lain. Jae? Entahlah, ia sedang kehabisan nafas dan hampir mati karena keimutan Sungjin.

 **Angry**

"Park Sungjin, siapa dia?!"

"Uhngg? Dia temanku, hyung." jawab Sungjin polos dan jujur, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. Jae menggeram, dan mencengkram tangan Sungjin.

"Bicara jujur, atau tulangmu akan remuk!" Jae berkata dengan suara pelan dan rendah, benar-benar marah. Tubuh Sungjin bergetar.

"D-dia temanku hyung, aku bersungguh." Sungjin mau menangis sekarang, wajahnya sudah memerah. Jae memeluknya.

"Maaf ya, aku cemburu karena terlalu sayang."

 **Sensitive**

Jika kau menjawab member Day6 yang paling sensitif adalah Wonpil, itu salah besar. Nyatanya, Sungjin lah yang paling sensitif.

Tingkah lakunya benar-benar lembut, ia mudah menangis jika membicarakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mudah terbangun ketika ada suara gaduh, dan ia mudah menangis ketika Jae membentaknya.

"H-hyung, J-Jaebum hanya memberi tahu tentang rapat besok."

"Apakah memberi tahu sampai harus dekat-dekat begitu?!"

Sungguh, ia ketakutan sekarang.

 **Bear**

"Apa definisi beruang menurutmu, Park Jaehyung?" tanya Young K-- ah bukan, Brian pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sungjin."

"Haa?" Sungjin yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan kebingungan menatap Jae.

Senang sekali menjahili Sungjin

 **TBC**

 **Hello! Saya datang dengan ff Park Bros! Saya masih newbie disini.**

 **Maaf ya daku malah bikin Sungjin jadi bottom, soalnya kl ngeliat Sungjin, dia tuh lebih nampak sisi cutenya T.T**

 **Terakhir, kritik dan sarannya saya mohon yang membangun ya. Review juseyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skinship**

Park Sungjin benci skinship, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan ketika berjabat tangan dengan Wonpil pun, ia tidak mau.

Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika ia dengan Jae, hanya berdua.

"Hyung, tubuhmu hangat. Hnngg aku mengantuk." Sungjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jae, sedangkan pemuda kurus itu tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, tidur yang nyenyak heum?"

 **Glasses**

"Sungjinie, kau melihat kacamataku?" tanya Jae kebingungan, Sungjin menoleh. Jujur saja, Jae tanpa kacamata pun sudah terlihat tampan baginya.

Tapi kali ini Sungjin yang kebingungan, pasalnya Jae menaruh tangannya di belakang punggungnya, seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau menaruhnya, hyung?" tanya Sungjin, ia menaruh handphonenya. Jae menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba kacamatanya ia pakaikan pada Sungjin.

"Tadinya aku memegangnya, tapi ternyata dipakai olehmu. Nakal sekali." Jae mengecup bibir tipis Sungjin, lalu menyesap bibir bagian bawah pemuda Busan tersebut.

Baiklah, Sungjin malu dan wajahnya sudah memerah total sekarang.

 **Shy**

Sungjin itu ramah, baik, lucu, dan terkadang sensitif. Dalam hal memimpin, ia tegas dan tidak bertele-tele dalam mengambil keputusan.

Tapi bukan rahasia lagi jika Sungjin adalah orang yang pemalu, meskipun tidak separah Dowoon. Wajah Sungjin akan memerah dengan cepat jika ia digoda.

"Sungjinie, bahkan hari ini kau tetap terlihat cantik."

"Aku laki-laki, hyuuuuung!"

Tapi meskipun sudah tahu, Park Jaehyung tetap senang menggoda Sungjin. Karena Sungjin yang sedang malu itu, benar-benar menggemaskan baginya!

 **Chicken**

"Hyung, aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Penasaran tentang apa?" Jae kala itu sedang mengecek timeline nya, tapi tidak dilanjutkan demi mendengar celoteh lucu kekasihnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu mirip ayam?"

Hening.

Wajah Jae menjadi datar, Sungjin menatapnya polos. "Park Sungjin, kau minta digagahi?" Jae berkata dengan entengnya, namun terselip nada kesal disana.

"Astaga hyung, aku hanya bercanda!"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung?"

"Hn."

Sungjin mendesah lelah, panggilannya selalu berujung respon pendek yang membuatnya bingung. Harus dengan cara apa Sungjin meminta maaf?

Sungjin tahu ini kesalahannya, makan malam hanya berdua dengan Jaebum tanpa meminta izin pada Jae. Terdengar sangat keterlaluan, mengingat Jae adalah kekasihnya dan dominant-nya.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanku?" Sungjin bertanya dengan hati-hati untuk ke sekian kalinya, Jae hanya melirik dan lanjut membaca timeline lagi. Sungjin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia yang biasanya dikecup pipinya oleh Jae saat pagi hari, sekarang tidak ada kecupan hari ini.

Sungjin menghampiri Jae, lalu duduk di pangkuan pemuda blasteran Argentina-Korea tersebut. Mata beningnya menatap mata kelam milik Jae. Mata itu terlihat menyimpan segala kekecewaan dan amarah, juga terlihat sangat datar.

Sungjin merasa takut melihatnya, tapi ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Jae hyung, kau tidak akan memaafkanku?" tanya pemuda Busan itu lirih, tapi tetap menatap mata kelam kekasihnya.

"Aku marah." Jae menjawab datar, matanya masih terlihat kelam. Mata bening milik Sungjin kini berair, Sungjin sedang memprediksi sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Apa ini pertanda jika Jae akan meninggalkannya? Ah tidak! Air mata Sungjin meleleh, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis.

"Jae hyung hiks, maafkan aku, hiks.." Selesai sudah, Jae tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama untuk marah pada Sungjin. Hatinya serasa tersayat ketika melihat kekasihnya itu menghapus air mata memakai punggung tangan, Sungjin benar-benar terlihat _rapuh_.

Dengan senyum hangatnya, Jae menghapus air mata Sungjin memakai ibu jarinya. "Ssh, hey. Don't cry, sweetheart. Dimana wajah cantik kesukaanku, hmm?" Melihat Jae sudah kembali seperti biasanya, Sungjin langsung memeluk pemuda tinggi itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jae.

Sungjin masih menangis, Jae tahu itu. Ia merelakan kausnya basah demi sang kekasih, karena Jae juga menyadari kalau tindakannya sudah keterlaluan. "Kenapa menangis hmm? Aku tidak menyiksamu, aku juga tidak menyakitimu."

"Jae hyung hiks, k-kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Sungjin lirih, hati Jae seperti tersayat mendengar suara lirih kekasihnya. Sungjin ketakutan, terlihat dari nada bicaranya. Jae menangkup pipi Sungjin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda manis itu.

"Look at me, sweetheart. Apakah ada raut marah di wajahku, hmm?" Sungjin menggeleng pelan, Jae tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Jaebum juga pernah menyukaimu dulu, dan aku tidak mau beruang maduku ini direbut olehnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungjin sambil menatap Jae, yang ditatap mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengizinkanmu pergi kemana saja, bermain dengan siapa saja, asal kau meminta izin dariku. Jangan seperti kemarin, aku hampir mati karena panik mencarimu." lanjut Jae.

"Baiklah hyung, maafkan aku." Sungjin kembali memeluk Jae, yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengecup pucuk kepala Sungjin dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, sayang."

Ahh, biarkan saja pasangan ini berlovey-dovey ria di ruang tengah, tanpa mempedulikan ada orang lain yang melihat tindakan mereka.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahh lelahnya.."

Jae baru saja kembali sehabis dari gedung JYP Entertainment, ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka. Baru saja ia ingin terlelap, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

" _Gipilko naneun naneun nan marya, hana dul hago son jabeul kkeoya~"_

Ah, suara beruang madunya. Jae seketika tersenyum lebar, ia tidak jadi terlelap. Jae menuju kamarnya, lalu mandi dan mengganti baju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang kekasih.

"Suri suri suri masuriya, shigye baneura neurige gureureu. Binggeul binggeul baenggeul doraganeun, nalsshi joeun nae—Ah, Jae hyung?"

Sungjin menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jae di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hyung?" tanya Sungjin bingung, Jae menggeleng kecil. "Mainkan lagu yang tadi, tapi aku ingin kau menari."

"Menari?"

"Eoh, benar."

Sungjin tertawa kecil, ia menatap Jae dengan tatapan polosnya. "Hyung tahu kan aku sangat buruk dalam menari? Jadi jangan meminta sesuatu yang mustahil."

"Tidak, permintaanku sama sekali tidak mustahil bagimu, Nona Park." Jae menyeringai ketika wajah Sungjin memerah, ia memang sengaja memanggil Sungjin seperti itu. Kalau ditanya alasannya?

 _Entahlah, Jae hanya ingin melihat wajah menggemaskan milik pemuda Busan itu_.

"Tapi hyung, aishh.. Aku—" nafas Sungjin tercekat ketika Jae secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "—sangat buruk dalam menari." lalu ia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak benar-benar buruk. Kau selama ini hanya menyembunyikan bakatmu, sweetheart. I know that, don't lie to me." ujar Jae, ia duduk di ranjang kekasihnya. Sungjin menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Ishh hyung, kenapa kau terus saja membongkar kebohonganku eoh? Aku sedang tidak ingin menariiii~" rengeknya kesal, Jae hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju atas ucapan Sungjin.

"Nananan, hanya sekali saja. Setelah itu kau tidak akan kusuruh menari lagi. Tapi lakukan dengan tulus."

"Aissh baiklah hyung."

Sungjin berdiri, ia menyetel lagu DKDK milik fromis_9. Jujur saja, dari belakang pun Sungjin terlihat _menggoda_ dan Jae sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Sungjin berbalik dan menunduk malu. "H-hanya sekali ini saja, hyung."

 _Gipilko naneun naneun nan marya_

 _Hana dul hago son jabeul kkeoya_

 _Saenggakan sungan ppareuge ttwineun nae maekbak_

 _Dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun, dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun_

 _imankeum imankeum joahae neoreul~_

Sungjin terlihat mengikuti alur lagu dan memberikan love sign yang banyak untuk Jae, kalau sudah begini Jae hanya bisa menutup muka. Gemas terhadap beruang madunya.

 _Jae rasanya ingin ke Busan, dan bertanya kepada Ibu Sungjin. Dulu Ibunya Sungjin mengidam apa, kok anaknya menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini._

Jae menerjang Sungjin dan memberikan banyak kecupan di wajah mulus sang leader, sedangkan yang dikecup hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Duhh, menggemaskan sekali pasangan ini!

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hari ini panas sekali…" Sungjin berujar, kulitnya terkena sinar matahari yang panas menyengat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengubah kulitnya menjadi tan, tentu saja.

Hari ini Sungjin ingin berbelanja ke minimarket, membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk di dorm. Ia mengenakan oversize t-shirt dan celana pendek 3 cm diatas lutut, dan tentunya _itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi para lelaki hidung belang di sekitarnya_.

Rambut _soft brown_ -nya bersinar ketika terkena cahaya matahari, bibir cherry-nya terlihat basah karena ia kulum beberapa kali. _Seseorang tolong culik dia dan lindungi dia, para lelaki hidung belang sudah siap untuk menerkamnya_.

"Yya, Park Sungjin! Tunggu sebentar!" Sesosok pemuda berlari mengejarnya, dan tentunya ia sangat tampan. Rambut _mint_ terang, tinggi semampai, dan pakaian _stylist_ itu, gadis mana yang tidak jatuh hati dengan pemuda seperti itu?

"Jae hyung? Bukannya kau—" Jae menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sungjin, mengisyaratkan pemuda manis itu agar diam. Jae mengatur nafasnya sebentar, lalu menatap Sungjin dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, hah?!" Jae menatapnya garang, nyali Sungjin menciut. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka Jae akan marah seperti ini.

"A-ah, maaf hyung. Aku—" Jae menggeleng pelan, lalu membuka jaketnya dan mengikatkannya pada pinggang ramping Sungjin –yang membuat para gadis iri setengah mati karena lekuk tubuhnya itu, tentunya-.

"Lain kali, berpakaianlah yang benar. Para lelaki hidung belang menatapmu _lapar_ sedari tadi, tahu!"

Sungjin bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Jae, lalu ia segera menggandeng lengan Jae. "Hyung, cepat antarkan aku ke minimarket! Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian lelaki seperti itu." rengek Sungjin gelisah, Jae mengangguk pelan.

"Euhmm, ayo."

 _myday6_

"Sungjinie."

"Heum?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berpakaian seperti itu?" Jae tahu ada yang tidak beres, makanya ia bertanya. Kekasihnya yang polos nan menggemaskan itu tidak mungkin berpakaian seperti itu.

"Jaebum. Katanya, jika ingin membuat kekasihmu menjadi perhatian, berpakaianlah seperti itu. A-aku hanya tidak ingin perhatian hyung teralihkan karena hyung sibuk dengan syuting bersama Jimin." Sungjin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, Jae terkekeh.

Sungguh, kekasihnya ini menggemaskan sekali dan membuatnya _meleleh_.

"Sungjin-ah, dengarkan aku." Jae menangkup pipi chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap mata Sungjin. Indah, matanya berbinar-binar seperti ada bintang disana. Jae menyukainya, tapi kali ini mata itu berkaca-kaca, dan terlihat sangat _rapuh_.

"Hey, don't cry. Aku tidak akan memarahimu, lihat kesini, ke mataku." Sungjin memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng pelan, air matanya meleleh bersamaan ketika ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jae. Mata beningnya akhirnya berani menatap mata Jae yang gelap tapi tenang itu.

"Park Sungjin, tidak peduli seberapa sibuk kita berdua, dan seberapa sering kita tidak bertemu, aku tidak akan mengalihkan perhatianku darimu. Kau tidak perlu berpakaian seperti itu lagi, kau tidak perlu terlihat mencolok, kau tidak perlu menurunkan berat badan, aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Jae mengecup kening Sungjin sebagai akhir perkataannya, pemuda mungil itu ia peluk dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah."

"Euhmm, baiklah hyung."

Biarkan pasangan ini bermesra-mesraan di tempat umum, dengan banyak kamera handphone yang mengelilingi mereka. Tentu saja itu milik Park Bros Shipper!

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Park Sungjin."

Nama itu menggema di sebuah ruangan, yang berisi 3 orang _alpha_ dan 2 orang _omega_. Yang disebut namanya hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap sang pemanggil. Andai saja ada yang tahu kalau matanya sudah sembab sejak tadi.

"Kalau dipanggil, tolong menjawab. Kau bisu atau tuli?" Sungjin menggeleng pelan, kini ia memberanikan diri menatap pemuda berambut _mint_ itu. "Aku tidak bisu ataupun tuli."

Semua tahu jawaban itu ditujukan untuk pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu, tapi tidak ada yang berani ikut campur. Jae, pemuda tinggi itu sedang marah besar sekarang. Sungjin bahkan tidak bisa membujuknya.

"Hyung, apa yang membuatmu semarah ini?"

"Kau masih bertanya? KAU MASIH BERTANYA HAH?! KAU LUPA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WOOYOUNG SUNBAE TADI?!" Jae naik pitam, nada bicaranya meninggi. Sungjin mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jae.

"Maksudmu? Sejak kapan—"

"KAU, SEDARI TADI MENEMPEL PADA WOOYOUNG SUNBAE DAN TIDAK MENYADARI ADA AKU DISANA, HAH?! KAU INGIN MENJADI JALANG YA?!" Mata Sungjin dan member lain membulat, Jae hampir tidak pernah mengumpat sekasar ini. Sungjin terbawa emosi, tapi ia berusaha tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku sedari tadi bersama Bangchan!"

"Oh, dari Wooyoung sunbae pindah ke Bangchan. Benar-benar seperti jalang ternyata bocah ini." Jae menatap Sungjin dengan tatapan sinis, membuat Sungjin tidak tahan dan marah.

"AKU BUKAN JALANG, BAJINGAN! TERSERAH KAU INGIN MENYEBUTKU APA, TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL HINA SEPERTI ITU!" Jae tertawa remeh, matanya tetap menatap tajam pada pemuda Busan itu.

"Kau mengatakan itu setelah berkali-kali tidur dengan orang lain? Benar-benar lucu ya—"

PLAK!

"JAGA BICARAMU, PARK JAEHYUNG! AKU MEMBENCIMU, HYUNG!" Mata bening Sungjin berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi dan menahan tangis. Ia berlalu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Jae hanya tertawa hambar.

Sungguh, Jae miris kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena—

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung."

-rasa posesifnya melebihi kewarasannya sendiri.

 _myday6_

"Hyung, wangi apa ini? Kenapa harum sekali?" Dowoon bertanya kepada para hyung-nya, sebab wangi yang diciumnya terasa sangat kuat. "Aku pusing mendadak, sungguh." ujar Younghyun sambil memegangi kepalanya, Jae hanya diam.

Wangi _vanilla_ bercampur jeruk tercium di seluruh penjuru ruangan, Jae gelisah dan langsung menatap pintu kamar kekasihnya. Sungjin _heat_ , Jae mengenali wanginya. Tapi rasa gengsi kembali menguasai dirinya, jadi Jae tetap diam di tempat.

"Sungjin hyung sepertinya _heat_?" tebak Wonpil yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran, _omega_ satu itu lumayan pintar untuk menganalisis keadaan, walau tidak sepintar Jae. Ehem, sombong sedikit mungkin boleh.

"Yya, Jae hyung! Buang rasa gengsimu itu untuk sekarang, atau aku saja yang menandai Sungjin?" Younghyun berujar dengan sangat kurang ajarnya, membuat Jae mendelik sinis untuk memperingatinya. "Kau menyentuhnya, maka kau mati saat itu juga!"

Jae bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sungjin. Ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, meskipun ia marah tapi ia tetap menghargai privasi Sungjin. Ia menghela nafas ketika tidak ada jawaban, dan langsung membuka pintu kamar.

Hati Jae serasa tersayat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungjin, bergelung dalam selimut, sambil menangis. Di sampingnya terdapat banyak obat-obatan, salah satunya adalah pil pereda _heat_. Jae menggeram, mengutuk tingkah keterlaluannya tadi.

"A-ah, Jae hyung?" Sungjin berkata lirih, tubuhnya terasa panas. Jae berbaring di samping _omega_ -nya itu dan memeluknya, dengan sangat lembut. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Tangis Sungjin pecah mendengar perkataan Jae, ia menangis lagi.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Maaf, aku terlalu posesif. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, aku hanya ingin perhatianmu tertuju untukku, bukan yang lain." Jae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungjin, ia menyesap lalu menggigit leher putih itu, meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Sungjin tersenyum lembut, matanya terlihat sayu. "Aku suka kau yang posesif seperti itu." Hati Jae menghangat, ia akhirnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di depan Sungjin.

"Terima kasih, sungguh." Jae memeluk erat pemuda manis itu, dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Sama-sama." Perkataan Sungjin mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning :** Genderswitch, Bahasa Setengah Baku(?), Kasar

"Woiii Jaebum! Liat pacar gua nggak?" Jae bertanya pada salah satu anak Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis bernama Im Jaebum, teman pacarnya. Gadis yang ditanya hanya menatap datar pada Jae yang kini kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, bukan mahasiswa dari Fakultas Sosial dan Humaniora.

"Emang Sungjin dari Fakultas mana?"

"Kesehatan."

"Ya mana gua tau, Ferguso! Jelas-jelas Fakultas-nya juga beda!" Jaebum naik pitam karena pertanyaan bodoh Jae, lalu ia menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi lu udah denger berita belom?" tanya Jaebum gugup, Jae menggeleng.

"Berita apaan? Brian bunting?"

"Ya kagaklah, bego! Mana ada yang mau buntingin si Younghyun?!"

"Ya kan siapa tau ada! Gausah ngegas juga, Maria!" Jae ikut naik pitam, tapi mendadak ia menjadi penasaran dengan perkataan Jaebum. "Emangnya ada berita apaan sih? Kok lu kayak takut gitu ngasih tau ke gua?"

"Ke kantin deh ntar siang, ntar lu dengerin aja." ujar Jaebum, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jae mendengus, semua gadis memang sama saja, menurutnya.

"EH TAPI LU LIAT PACAR GUA NGGAK?!" teriak Jae di depan umum, Jaebum berbalik dan melempar Jae memakai kaleng bekas soda yang diminumnya tadi. Pedih rasanya terkena lemparan kaleng soda.

"GUA GATAU NJING, MALU-MALUIN AJA TERIAK DI DEPAN UMUM!"

Oke fix, Jae tobat.

 _myday6_

Jae menuruti perkataan Jaebum dan pergi ke kantin, disana sudah ramai dengan grup-grup tidak jelas yang kerjaannya hanya mengacau di kantin. Jae melihat Younghyun melambai-lambaikan tangan di tengah keramaian, lalu ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Weh, pacar gua manaaaa?" tanya Jae menderita, Younghyun berdecak malas. "Pacar mulu yang dicariin, judul skripsi enggak?" tanya Younghyun jahil, Jae menatapnya datar lalu meninju lengannya.

"Bangsat."

"Santai dong, Felicio. Tapi bener juga sih, Kak Sungjin belom keliatan daritadi."

Mendengar perkataan Younghyun barusan, Jae menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya kemana Sungjin? Ia tidak kelihatan dimana-mana, Jae putus asa.

" _Woi lu tau Park Sungjin nggak?"_

" _Iya gua tau! Cewek yang jadi ayam kampus kan?"_

Motherfucker.

Sedang khawatir, tapi kekasihnya malah dirumorkan yang tidak senonoh oleh sejumlah mahasiswi Fakultas Sastra dan Budaya. Jae naik pitam, lalu menggerutu di tempat duduknya.

" _Iya, katanya jadi simpanan dosen disini. Pantes nilainya bagus terus."_

"EH BANGSAT, PACAR GUA EMANG PINTER YA! GAUSAH NGEGOSIP YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK NJING! URUSIN DULU TUH NILAI LU!" teriak Jae pada mahasiswi yang membicarakan kekasihnya, yang diteriaki langsung kabur dari tempatnya.

"Eh, mending Kakak samperin Kak Sungjin deh." saran Dowoon, dan Jae bersumpah ini adalah saran yang paling bermanfaat. "Biasanya dia bakal diem di taman belakang."

"Makasih infonya, besok gua traktir bulgogi."

Jae berlari ke taman belakang, dan benar saja, ia menemukan gadisnya disana. Matanya terlihat sembab, pipinya memerah, dan bibirnya sedikit.. robek? Sungguh, siapapun yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini, Jae bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

"Hey sweetheart, kamu kenapa? Siapa yang bikin kamu kayak begini?"

Sungjin menoleh dan menggeleng, air matanya masih terus keluar. "Aku nggak bisa ngasih tau, Kak." Lalu Jae memeluknya, dan berbisik lembut. "Kasih tau aja, nggak apa-apa, nggak akan ada yang terjadi."

"Fans Kakak tadi nampar aku, terus hiks aku di bully di kamar mandi.."

"Son Hyemi? Dia lagi?!" Jae naik pitam, tapi ia dengan segera menghela nafas. "Dek, nggak ada salahnya kita melawan kalo kita lagi dianiaya. Nggak harus selamanya kamu jadi orang baik. Sekarang, semua kesukaan aku dirusak."

Jae mengusap ujung bibir Sungjin, sang empunya meringis kesakitan. "Tuh kan, kamu kesakitan.." Jae mengecup bibir tersebut dengan pelan, lalu ia meraba bagian tengkuk Sungjin, terdapat bekas luka cakaran disana.

Rahang Jae mengeras, ini sudah keterlaluan. "Dek, besok kamu kemana-mana sama aku, ngerti? Jangan ngelawan, aku nggak mau kesayangan aku dirusak orang lain." lalu Jae memeluk tubuh gadisnya dengan sangat posesif, mengakhiri semua permasalahan mereka hari ini.

 _Kisah ini tidak spesial, kok. Hanya kisah cinta dua insan yang bersemi di kampus._

 **TBC.**

 _ **Hellooooo, ketemu lagi nih hehe.**_

 _ **Maaf ya jadi jarang update, soalnya tugas sekolah numpuk & banyak banget,**_

 _ **jadi mungkin aku bakal hiatus untuk beberapa saat, tapi tenang, aku bakal**_

 _ **sempet-sempetin update kok, hehe**_

 _ **Dukung terus cerita ini ya guys, review & kritik sangat dibutuhkan**_

 _ **-Tertanda, Peachy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Pasien bernama Park Sungjin, silahkan masuk ke dalam."

Pemuda itu terkejut dan menjadi gelisah, juga ketakutan. Badannya bergetar, sampai-sampai ia dibantu oleh seorang sahabatnya untuk berdiri.

"Sungjin hyung, tidak apa-apa, aku disini." Wonpil berujar lembut, lalu membawa—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret Sungjin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Permisi, Jae hyung~ Aku membawa sahabatku." ujar Wonpil, matanya berkeliling mencari sosok yang disebutnya.

"Itu terdengar menjijikan jika kau memanggil 'hyung' padaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, mau kulaporkan pada Dowoon?"

Sosok yang disebutnya muncul dari belakangnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Wonpil memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku juga malas memanggilmu hyung, sebenarnya. Akan lebih baik jika aku memanggilmu bajingan."

" _Motherfucker_ , untung saja kau adik iparku." Jae menatap Sungjin, lalu bertanya pada Wonpil. "Ini sahabatmu yang kemarin kau ceritakan ya?" Sungjin berjengit, lalu berbalik perlahan. "U-uhm, halo.." sapanya kikuk sambil memainkan ujung hoodie yang sedang dipakainya.

 _Duh, Jae gemas jadinya_.

"Ah, silahkan duduk dulu disini." Jae mengajak Sungjin untuk duduk di sofa, Wonpil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tidak diajak duduk?" Jae menatapnya datar, ingin menendang Wonpil keluar ruangan. "Duduk di lantai rumah sakit saja, sana!"

"Issh menyebalkan! Ya sudah, Sungjin hyung, aku tunggu diluar ya. Hati-hati dengan Jae hyung, dia bisa menggigit." ujar Wonpil pada Sungjin, sekedar memperingatkan. Jae melempar boneka miliknya kearah Wonpil, dan kena.

"Bajingan, keluar sana."

Wonpil terkikik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, Jae menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Sungjin. "Ah iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Jae lembut, sekedar basa-basi. Sungjin menoleh sebentar lalu menunduk lagi.

"Park.. Sungjin."

"Margamu sama denganku, namaku Park Jaehyung." Jae menunjukkan senyumnya, Sungjin balas tersenyum walau kecil. "Berapa umurmu? Ah sebelumnya maaf, aku tidak begitu memahami orang lain." Jae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, Sungjin tertawa kecil.

 _Shit, Jae merasa ini adalah cinta pertamanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak mempunyai kekasih._

"Umurku 25 tahun.. K-kalau Jae hyung sendiri?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, Jae tersenyum lembut. "Umurku 26 tahun, tidak perlu ragu-ragu jika bertanya padaku." Sungjin mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"A-aku—" Suara Sungjin tercekat, nafasnya menjadi terburu-buru. Ia menjadi panik dan ketakutan. " _Hey, calmdown, pretty_." Jae tanpa ragu memeluk Sungjin, untuk menenangkan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai 'calon kekasih'-nya.

 _Kau terlalu berharap, Park Jaehyung_.

"H-hyung, a-aku takut.." Mata Sungjin berkaca-kaca, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekeras mungkin untuk menahan isakannya. "Ceritakan saja, uhm? Pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya sekarang."

"D-dia m-memaksaku membuka baju d-dan aku takut, a-aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu." Jae terkejut dan sebisa mungkin menahan emosi, lalu ia menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungjin, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu agar berhenti.

"Ssh, _stop right there_. Dia siapa uhm?" tanya Jae lembut, Sungjin meremas jas yang sedang dikenakan Jae sekarang. "Mantan kekasihku." lirihnya.

 _Sepertinya Jae harus menemui mantan kekasih Sungjin dan melayangkan bogem mentah padanya. Sungguh, orang waras mana yang mau menyakiti Sungjin yang bertampang malaikat ini?_

 _myday6_

"Jae hyung."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Sungjin hyung sudah menceritakan masa lalunya padamu ya?" tanya Wonpil pada Jae yang kini sedang membaca novel, Jae hanya menggumam singkat. "Tapi tidak seluruhnya, dia hanya menceritakan sedikit padaku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Hm? Tentang ketika mantan kekasihnya memaksanya membuka baju. Memang kenapa?" tanya Jae sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Wonpil menggeleng murung. "Aish, tidak. Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau kira."

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa? Seburuk apa masa lalunya?" tanya Jae bingung, Wonpil menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan, seburuk apa masa lalu Sungjin hyung. Tapi jangan berani menyela! Jika itu terjadi, kupenggal lehermu." ancamnya, Jae mengangguk malas.

"Sungjin hyung awalnya bahagia sekali berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya, tapi lama-kelamaan kebahagiaan itu berubah. Mantan kekasihnya menjadi pemabuk, main judi, selingkuh dengan pelacur di bar, dan Sungjin hyung—" Wonpil menjeda sebentar, lalu raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ia kerap mendapat kekerasan dan dipukuli, serta dipaksa melakukan hubungan badan. Yang terburuk adalah ketika Sungjin hyung ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa? Sepertinya itu buruk sekali." jawab Jae, ia merasa prihatin dengan masa lalu pasien yang akan menjadi 'calon kekasih'-nya itu. Wonpil mengangguk, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Sungjin hyung hampir tewas terbunuh di tangan mantan kekasihnya, jika Dowoon dan aku tidak pergi untuk mengunjungi mereka."

" _Fuck!_ " Jae mengumpat, raut wajahnya menjadi ngeri. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada di posisi Sungjin." Jae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Wonpil menghela nafas. Maka dari itu hyung, aku ingin mengingatkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Jaga Sungjin hyung sebaik mungkin."

 **TBC**

 _ **Hello, ketemu lagi ya readers.**_

 _ **Chapter ini kira-kira harus sy lanjutin atau enggak ya, soalnya ini cuma khayalan sesaat:'v**_

 _ **Kasih saran ya readers, sy bakal update chapter selanjutnya secepat dan sebisa mungkin**_ __

 _ **Jangan lupa ya RnR, byeee~**_

 _ **-**_ _myday6_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning :** Bahasa Setengah Baku, Genderswitch

"Kak! Jangan sakitin perasaan Kak Sungjin lah! Nyadar diri dong, situ tuh ya bla bla bla--"

Btw kapan ya Jae menyakiti perasaan gadis mungil nan berisi itu? Jangankan menyakiti, banyak gadis yang mengirim pesan saja tidak ia balas dan terima.

"Iya Pil, iya." Itu jawaban Jae setiap Wonpil ataupun Dowoon mengoceh, kalau Younghyun sih santai. Bahkan pemuda bermata rubah itu pernah berniat untuk merebut Sungjin darinya.

Bajingan memang.

"Heh Kak? Kok bengong?" Jae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lembut itu, matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat milik kekasihnya, Park Sungjin.

"E-eh, kamu kapan kesininya?" Jae tersentak, membuat Sungjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Barusan. Kakak lagi mikirin apa?" tanyanya, Jae menggeleng.

"Enggak kok, bukan hal penting." Jae menjawab singkat, membuat Sungjin semakin penasaran.

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya sayang." Kalau sudah dipanggil seperti itu, Sungjin hanya bisa tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ih apasih Kak, manggil sayang segala." Jae tertawa ketika Sungjin menatap tajam padanya, itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tuh kan, tsunderenya mulai keluar lagi."

"Biarin."

Jae terkekeh, lalu memeluk gadis itu. "Tenang aja, kamu gausah mikir yang enggak-enggak. Toh, yang bisa menarik perhatian aku--"

 **CUP!**

Jae mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Sungjin. "--cuma kamu, Dek." Selesai sudah, wajah Sungjin sudah memerah total layaknya kepiting rebus.

"I-ih, gombal!" Sungjin memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dari leher sampai ke wajahnya.

"Aku nggak gombal, aku ngomong fakta kok." Jae membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu mengecup kening Sungjin. "Mukanya kok mirip tomat ya, merah-merah cucok gitu."

"Ih najis, mantan waria ya?!"

"Loh sayang, kok kamu gitu sih nuduhnya?!" Seolah tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya, Jae mencebik kesal. "Lagian bahasanya kayak waria."

"Iya deh iya, cewek selalu benar." Daripada perdebatan mereka semakin panjang, Jae memilih untuk mengalah. Asalkan Sungjin senang, apa yang tidak dilakukannya?

Halah, mengerjakan makalah saja menyerah. Sekarang malah sok-sok an mengorbankan diri.

"Kak, tadi fans Kakak nitip surat pink. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"LANGSUNG AKU ROBEK!" Sungjin langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Jae sendirian di kantin. "L-Loh sayang?! Kok kamu marah sih?! Kan udah dirobek.."

"TAPI AKU NGGAK SUKA."

Ya sudahlah Jae, terima saja nasibmu. Lagipula tidak selamanya Sungjin seperti ini, kan?

 **TBC**

 **Peachy is back**

 **Bukannya lanjutin yg kemarin, mlh bikin drabble baru lagi /plak**

 **Maaf ya, buat lanjutan yg kemarin itu blm ada idenya. Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya karena bikin kecewa T_T**

 **Oh iya, aku upload ff baru. Kalo mau liat aja, judulnya "Jealous". Tapi bukan ff Day6, melainkan ff BTOB:')**

 **Aduh notes nya panjang bgt ya, intinya RnR ya readers. ILYSM**

 _-myday6_


	10. Chapter 10

Jae sedang jatuh cinta, kawan-kawanku sekalian.

Tidak, ia sungguhan jatuh cinta pada manusia. Bukan gitar elektrik barunya yang ia namakan Haru itu, bukan. Singkatnya, ia jatuh cinta pada rekannya. Bisa tebak siapa itu? Bukan Kim Wonpil yang pasti, karena Jae memang tidak suka pada pemuda kekurangan kalsium itu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Park Sungjin.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Jae yang berisik atau istilahnya _pecicilan_ , bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tenang bagai air di samudera seperti Sungjin? Apalagi Sungjin itu anaknya _tsundere_.

 _Ya walaupun ia tidak kalah_ tsundere _, sih._

Yang namanya ada gula pasti ada semut, dan Jae _benar-benar_ membenci kenyataan bahwa Sungjin banyak yang suka. Sejauh ini belum ada yang berani mendekati secara terang-terangan, _kecuali satu orang yang benar-benar ingin dikutuk oleh Jae_.

Siapa memang?

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kang sialan Younghyun itu?_

Pemuda bermata rubah itu –Jae ingin mencolok matanya menggunakan stik drum Dowoon, sungguh- dengan seenak jidatnya mengklaim Sungjin sebagai miliknya. Aduh, Jae ingin membunuh rasanya. _Tapi sayangnya itu tidak diizinkan_.

" _Mulai sekarang, Sungjin hyung adalah milikku."_

Jae masih mengingat perkataan itu dengan sangat jelas, meskipun sudah 2 tahun yang lalu Younghyun mengatakannya. Sederhananya, ia menyimpan perasaan—eh bukan, dendam kepada pemuda bermata rubah itu.

Tapi yang Jae tidak tahu, Sungjin juga menyukainya.

"Jae hyung? Kau melamun?"

Jae tersentak, ia menatap pemuda manis di depannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat khawatir, Jae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sungjin-ah. Mungkin hanya kelelahan?"

"Kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, latihannya bisa ditunda besok." Jae menggeleng cepat, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungjin. "Lanjutkan saja, tidak apa-apa." Sungjin menghela nafas kecil, matanya menatap sedih kepada Jae yang terus memalingkan pandangannya.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu." Jae tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sungjin. "K-kau serius?" Sungjin mengangguk sembari menggaruk pipinya, terlihat wajahnya memerah padam. "Ku-kukira hyung menyukai Jimin, j-jadi aku diam…"

Jae lega meskipun keadaannya tidak romantis sama sekali.

Jadi sekarang, Sungjin miliknya, bukan?

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jae hyung."

Suara yang memang serak itu bertambah serak, membuat pemuda tinggi di depannya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sungjinie?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja," Sungjin menarik nafas, entah kenapa ini terasa sulit baginya. "Sakit, hyung."

"Apanya yang sakit?"

"Hatiku, hyung. Secara tidak sadar, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku."

Jae mengernyit, pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sungjin. Yang dimaksud berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan alasan yang benar-benar 'jelas' bagi Jae.

Ini kenapa ya, kok Jae salah terus?

 _myday6_

Belakangan ini, Jae mengetahui kalau penyebab sakitnya hati Sungjin adalah momentnya dengan Wonpil. Ya bukan apa-apa, Wonpil juga adiknya.

 _Meskipun Jae secara terang-terangan bilang kalau ia membenci Wonpil._

Kedekatannya dengan Wonpil kian hari kian intim, bahkan sekarang mereka tidak segan untuk merangkul atau mencium pipi satu sama lain.

Lain Sungjin, lain pula Dowoon. Maknae itu sepertinya biasa-biasa saja dan mengerti akan sikap kekasihnya yang suka menempel sana-sini.

Kalau Sungjin?

Ah entahlah, beruangnya itu sering menangis sekarang. Jae merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa menjaga Sungjin dengan baik.

 _Jae masih terbayang akan ancaman Younghyun yang katanya akan mengambil Sungjin darinya jika ia tidak menjaga pemuda Busan itu dengan baik._

Intinya, Jae takut.

Jae takut kehilangan Sungjin, sangat. Dan karena itu, ia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini sekarang.

"Sungjin-ah?"

"Euhm?" Sedang asyik memandangi satu sama lain, tiba-tiba Kang -brengsek- Younghyun menyetel lagu "Letting Go" milik band mereka.

 _Hal marisseo boja hagon._

 _Si bangsat ini tidak mengerti situasi ya_ , geram Jae. Ia menatap tajam Younghyun, membuat pemuda yang ditatap tertawa.

 _Amu mal eopsi maju anja._

"Hyun! Aku ingin bicara!" Jae menjerit frustasi, Sungjin mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?"

Younghyun menyeringai, ia tidak mematikan lagunya melainkan menggantinya. Kalian tahu apa lagu yang diputarnya? Kini lagu BTOB - Beautiful Pain.

 _Anjing_ \- **Jae Park, 2k19.**

 _Sarangeul manna, ibyeorul hago. Sueopsi manheun nareul ulgo useossda._

Oke, hari ini rencana Jae gagal total. Lain kali Jae ingin bicara empat mata saja kalau menyangkut hal penting.

 _myday6_

"Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

Jae mengernyit, perasaan kemarin Sungjin mendiamkannya, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak bicara? Atau jangan-jangan Sungjin mau--

Putus?

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf, hyung.

"Untuk?" Jae gagal paham, ia menaruh handphonenya dan kembali mendengarkan Sungjin.

"Perkataanku tempo hari. Maaf hyung, emosiku sekarang sedang tidak stabil." Jae tersenyum kecil, ia menarik Sungjin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti." Sungjin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Jae, ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Wonpil, hyung."

Jae tersenyum.

"Sungjinie, Wonpil juga adalah adikku. Aku senang mengajaknya bermain, karena ia adikku. Tapi kau berbeda."

"Memangnya aku apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Sungjin. Jae terkekeh dan mengecup bibir mungil itu. "Kau, kekasihku."

"Frontal sekali."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi, menambah hangat suasana malam itu. "Ah, aku semakin mencintaimu. Sungjin-ah."

"Aku juga, hyung."

Tatapan mata saling bertemu, senyum merekah untuk ke sekian kalinya.

 **TBC**

 **Hello, Peach is back hehe.**

 **Lumayan lama ya update nya, karena ya tugas numpuk, sekolah ganti jadwal pelajaran, and itu menguras isi otak. _Heh jd curhat_**

 **Makasih untuk kalian yg setia nemenin Peach dari awal rilisnya ini sampai berjalannya, Peach bener-bener berterima kasih.**

 **Maaf kalo update nya lama dan chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan ya readers**

 **RnR juseyo reader**

 _myday6_


	12. Chapter 12

Pemuda berkacamata itu berkali-kali mengecek handphonenya, berharap ada pesan masuk dari sang kekasih.

Tetapi nihil, kekasihnya bahkan tidak mengabarinya. Kan ia jadi khawatir dengan kekasih beruangnya itu.

Sekarang sedang banyak kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan, bagaimana kalau kekasihnya menjadi korban? Hal buruk terus saja muncul di pikirannya.

"Jae hyung! Maaf terlambat."

Jae tersenyum lega dan berbalik, tetapi nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat penampilan sang kekasih.

Kemeja _navy_ , sweater putih _oversized_ , celana pendek merah selutut, dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya yang diwarnai seperti Harley Quinn.

 _He's my Harley Quinn._

 _My Park Sungjin._

"Euhmm, bagaimana? Kau.. menyukai penampilanku?"

Jae terkekeh.

"Setiap hari pun, aku menyukai penampilanmu, Nona Park."

Pipi chubby itu memerah, Sungjin menatap kesal pada Jae. "Aku bukan gadis, aku lelaki. Kenapa hyung sulit sekali mengakui genderku yang sebenarnya, eoh?"

"Lelaki manapun pasti terkejut mengetahui kalau kau adalah seorang lelaki, bukan seorang gadis. _Mirror_ , Park Sungjin. _Your face is too beautiful_."

" _But my body is--_ "

" _Baby, don't kidding me_. Lihat tubuhmu baik-baik, pinggangmu ramping, jari-jarimu lumayan lentik, bokongmu ehem berisi, dan kakimu jenjang."

Sungjin merengut, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Entah kenapa kau semakin tampan, Jae hyung."

" _Of course_ , dan kau semakin cantik."

"Astaga, hyung." Sungjin memutar bola matanya malas, jemari lentiknya menarik dagu Jae untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku, merindukanmu."

Jae tersenyum, ia berinisiatif untuk mendekat. "Aku juga, Sungjinie." Satu detik, dan mereka berciuman.

Jae mengajak lidah Sungjin untuk beradu kasih, mereka berciuman di tengah derasnya hujan diluar. Sungjin mendorong pelan dada Jae, tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hyung.. liburan minggu ini, kita habiskan berdua saja. Bagaimana, euhm?"

Jae menyeringai, lalu ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir tipis Sungjin.

"Idemu yang terbaik, _sweetheart_."

Sepertinya Park Sungjin tidak tahu, apa arti ' _berdua_ ' dalam kamus seorang Park Jaehyung.

 **TBC**

 **Haloooo, Peach balikkkk ehe.**

 **Maap ya updatenya lama banget, Peach juga harus nyiapin diri buat lomba FLS2N uhuhu. Jadi Peach mungkin bakal hiatus, tapi nggak lama kok! Peach janji:)**

 **Makasih buat yang setia nunggu, Peach sayang kalian semua:)**

 **RnR readers~**

 _myday6_


	13. Chapter 13

"Hyung, lagunya Jimin bagus ya?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus geli, ia mengusak pelan rambut kekasihnya. "Biasa saja, aku tidak menilainya sampai bagus begitu."

"Tapi memang benar kok, lagunya Jimin bagus." Sungjin merengut, tidak terima dengan pendapat Jae.

Dasar dua manusia kekanakan.

"Sebagus apapun suara Jimin, suaramu masih nomer satu di hati dan kepalaku."

Sungjin memukul pelan lengan Jae, tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi Jae dengan dramatisnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww, sakit _babe_." Sungjin menatap datar pada pemuda berkacamata itu. "Aku memukulnya dengan sangat pelan, hyung. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau kau kesakitan seperti itu."

Jae terkekeh, ia mengecupi wajah kekasihnya sampai yang lebih muda tertawa geli. "Bahkan saat bermuka datar seperti itu pun, kau tetap menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak menggemaskan."

Jae memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ya, kau tidak menggemaskan. Omong-omong, kau mendengarkan lagu Jamie yang mana?"

"Try."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku judul lagunya, babe. Bagaimana aku akan mencoba mendengarkannya?"

"Geez, bukan itu maksudku, hyung." Sungjin memutar bola matanya jengah, ia menunjukkan handphone-nya pada Jae. "Judulnya Try, _다시_ (dashi)."

"Ohh, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

Sungjin kali ini benar-benar menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memukul Jae, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, _babe_. Kenapa kau anarkis sekali sih? Musim kawin, eoh?"

"Bicara sekali lagi sini, biar kutendang yang dibawah itu." Jae menatap horror pada kekasihnya itu, ia memegangi bagian vitalnya dengan rasa ngilu.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi."

Mereka berdua diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Entah enggan atau takut kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aishh, kenapa hari ini panas sekali." Sungjin bergumam, kausnya basah terkena keringat. Lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dari balik kaus, dari dadanya, hingga perut ratanya itu.

"Sungjinie, kau akan menyesal, sungguh."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu-- _nyahh_! J-Jae hyung!" Sungjin memekik ketika jemari panjang milik Jae menelusup ke dalam kausnya dan memainkan putingnya yang sedang menegang.

Sungjin memelototi pemuda jangkung itu saat merasakan jemari milik Jae merambat ke bawah.

"Karena sudah panas, bagaimana kalau ku tambah panas saja?"

Selanjutnya, kuserahkan pada pembaca untuk berimajinasi.

 **TBC**

 **Peach balik lagi dengan imajinasi yang numpang lewat di kepala, ehe**

 **Gimana chapter kali ini? Maap yak menjerumus menjerumus ke rated gitu:') Idenya lewat gitu aja.**

 **Oh iya, karena udh deket puasa, aku minta maaf ya sama readers sekalian. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan!**

 _myday6_


	14. Chapter 14

Entah kenapa Sungjin baru menyadari kalau Jae yang sedang menggigit _pick_ gitar itu benar-benar _seksi_.

Karena itulah ketika Jae sedang menggigit _pick_ gitar, ia sengaja memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Entah mengobrol dengan Wonpil, Dowoon, ataupun Younghyun.

Tapi sialnya, Jae menggigit pick gitar itu di depannya. Dengan ekspresi ambigu, Jae melihat kearah Sungjin. Membuat pemuda Busan itu memerah malu.

" _Babe, are you okay?_ "

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Sungjin sontak berteriak malu, ia menutupi wajahnya memakai tangannya.

"Hyung seksi."

Jae menyeringai, ide jahil mulai berkeliaran di otaknya. "Begitu kah? Apa ada saat lain dimana aku lebih seksi dari ini, hmm?"

Pipi Sungjin memerah layaknya tomat segar, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Saat hyung sedang menggagahiku."

" _Really, baby boy?_ Lalu sekarang kau ingin apa, _omega_ -ku?"

Tubuh Sungjin tiba-tiba memanas, nafasnya memburu. " _Shut up_ , alpha. Hyung, kita punya schedule nanti. Aku tidak mau berjalan seperti penguin."

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan omega di dalam tubuhmu."

Sungjin menggeram, ia menarik kerah kemeja Jae agar pemuda Argentina itu mendekat lalu melumat kasar bibir Jae. Berusaha menekan _pheromone_ yang siap menguar.

"Tanggung jawab, hyung. Kau harus menekan _pheromone_ ku kembali." Jae menyeringai, ia balas melumat kasar bibir Sungjin. "Dengan senang hati, _sweetheart_."

"Astaga, setidaknya hargai kami yang masih ada disini!" Sungjin melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Jae, lalu menatap kearah yang lain dengan wajah memerah.

"Baru sadar ya." celetuk Dowoon, entah ingin juga atau marah ketika melihat Jae yang menggoda hyung kesayangannya.

"Ya ampun, Dowoonie cemburu~" Telinga Dowoon memerah pekat, membuat yang lain tertawa. Younghyun tetap getol menggodanya.

"Uhh bayi kami sudah besar~"

"Hyung! Jangan menggodaku! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kalian jadi menggodaku?!" Mereka semua tergelak, Sungjin memeluk Dowoon. "Karena kau adalah bayi kesayangan kami~"

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Tidak adil! Dowoon pilih kasih!" Wonpil menuding kearah sang _maknae_. "Kalau dengan Brian--"

"Young K."

"--Younghyun hyung, ia marah. Tapi kalau bersama Sungjin hyung, Dowoon terima-terima saja!"

"Dunia memang kejam, sayang." Dowoon menyeringai, agaknya kejahilan Jae menular ke Dowoon. "Biasakan dirimu, kenyataan memang menyakitkan."

"Yya! Yoon Dowoon!"

Latihan hari itu berakhir dengan mereka yang adu mulut. Entah tadi tentang ciuman kedua hyung mereka, ataupun Dowoon yang pilih kasih.

 **TBC**

 **Haloha readersss, Peach balik ehe. Kangen tidak? Pasti enggak:') Nggak kerasa ya bentar lagi lebaran, Peach mau minta maaf buat kalian semua. Tapi Peach mau ngomong sesuatu disini.**

 **Kemarin, Peach browsing di Wattpad, Peach ngeliat cerita Park Bros juga, itu juga drabble. Ternyata itu cerita Peach.**

 **Peach cuma mau bilang, kalo misalkan mau copy paste, izin dulu dan jangan lupa cantumin penulis aslinya, gapapa Peach nggak marah, cuma kaget aja:'). Atau mungkin nanti kamu bisa pm ke Peach, nanti kita menyalurkan ide sama.**

 **Yaaa sekian note panjang dari Peach, jangan lupa review guys~**

 **-** _myday6_


	15. Chapter 15

"Jae hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda Busan itu menatap khawatir pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi murung, ia hanya bisa duduk di pangkuan Jae dan menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun.." Jae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungjin, membuat yang lebih muda semakin khawatir lagi.

"Hyung, kalau kau mau bercerita, cerita saja." Sungjin mengusap rambut pirang kecoklatan milik Jae, yang lebih tua memeluk erat Sungjin yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Bermimpi tentang apa?"

Jae menggeleng lesu, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungjin, enggan menceritakan.

"Aku takut sekali, takut kau hilang." Sungjin mengernyit ketika mendengar pemuda berkacamata itu berbicara melantur, ia mengecup kening Jae, lalu mencoba untuk menatap yang lebih tua.

"Hyung, kau bermimpi aku pergi darimu?" Jae mengangguk pelan, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungjin. Yang dipeluk memekik terkejut, tidak lama kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, hyung~ Disini," Sungjin membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk hati, membuat Jae mengerjap bingung. "hanya ada kau disini, tidak ada orang lain."

 _Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Sungjin pandai merayu seperti ini?_

"Kau sudah pintar merayu, hmm? Belajar darimana, _sweetheart_?" Jae membaringkan tubuh Sungjin di ranjang, lalu mengecup gemas seluruh permukaan wajah Sungjin.

Sungjin terlalu menggemaskan, Jae tidak kuat.

Sungjin tertawa geli karena perlakuan Jae, ia berusaha mencuri kecupan dari bibir Jae. Tetapi Jae tidak memberinya kecupan, melainkan langsung melumat bibir tipis Sungjin.

Sungjin terlarut dalam ciuman manis Jae, ia hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jae. Sekujur badannya lemas seperti _jelly_.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sungjin mengatakannya sembari tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat Jae tertawa pelan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Rasa cintaku lebih besar, hyung."

"Rasa cintamu mungkin memang besar, tapi ' _punya_ 'ku lebih besar, Sungjinie~" Perkataan Jae sontak membuat pemuda Busan itu memukul pelan lengan Jae.

"Hyung! Jangan mesum sekarang, kau sudah melakukannya kemarin. Aku sulit berjalan sekarang."

Jae merengut kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jatahnya lagi.

"Minggu depan kau boleh melakukannya lagi, kok!" Sungjin mengatakan itu sembari menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Besok saja, aku sudah terlalu ' _lapar_ ' untuk menunggu sampai minggu depan."

Terkutuklah Park Jaehyung dan otak mesumnya, untung saja Sungjin sayang.

 **TBC**

 **Haloo, Peach balik lagiii!**

 **Maaf ya kalo akhir ini nggak bisa update, Peach juga lg nyari ide kok, percayalah:')**

 **Oh iya! FF ini juga Peach up di Wattpad. Cari aja akun Peach, namanya etherealmyself.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang udah setia nungguin FF ini, aku sayang kalian**

 **-** _myday6_


	16. Chapter 16

Kalau ada lomba merendahkan diri sendiri, Park Sungjin sudah pasti memenangkan juara ke-1 lomba itu.

Entah, Sungjin sering sekali merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, kenyataannya dia baik-baik saja. Tapi hati dan isi pikirannya selalu mengatakan ada yang kurang.

Sungjin selalu berkata bahwa suaranya jelek, walaupun sebenarnya suaranya indah.

Sungjin selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak pintar, walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup baik dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah.

Sungjin selalu berkata bahwa ia jelek, padahal ia sangat cantik. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya.

Sampai-sampai, seorang Park Jaehyung bingung terhadapnya.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan dirimu, _sweetheart_. Kau tidak jelek, tidak pernah. Kau.. selalu cantik." Jae selalu mengatakannya, namun hanya dibalas lengkungan bibir Sungjin.

"Aku jelek, hyung. Tidak mungkin ada yang menyukaiku, kau mungkin hanya salah menempatkan hati saja."

Jae menggeram, _marah_.

Dengan cepat, Jae membanting Sungjin ke ranjang. Ia menahan seluruh pergerakan pemuda Busan itu, tangannya entah kenapa kini penuh dengan tenaga, menahan tangan Sungjin.

Sudah jelas sekali kalau ia sedang hangus hati. Matanya kini menatap tajam pada Sungjin, tenaganya entah kenapa bertambah kuat.

"H-hyung--"

"Coba rendahkan dirimu sekali lagi di hadapanku, kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana setelah ini." Tubuh Sungjin bergetar ketakutan, air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Merasa kasihan, Jae berhenti menahan pergerakan tangan Sungjin. Ia kini menindih tubuh Sungjin, lalu mengecup bibir milik sang _leader_.

"Maaf." Nada bicara Jae menjadi lembut, ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh dari mata bening Sungjin. Terakhir, ia mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sungjin.

"Aku marah, aku marah ketika kau bilang aku menempatkan hatiku pada tempat yang salah. Pada kenyataannya, kau sudah mengambilnya."

Sungjin mengerjap pelan, menatap Jae yang masih berwajah serius di hadapannya. Terkadang, Sungjin menyesal setelah merendahkan dirinya di depan Jae.

"Kau cantik."

Satu kecupan di kening.

"Kau pintar."

Satu kecupan di kelopak mata kiri.

"Suaramu indah."

Satu kecupan di kelopak mata kanan.

"Tidak ada yang kurang darimu."

Satu kecupan di hidung.

"Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Terakhir, Jae memberikan ciuman manis pada Sungjin. Melumat bibir itu seperti permen, lalu beberapa kali mengecupi bibir itu.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"A-aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu." Muncul rona merah di pipi sang _leader_ , membuat sang _guitarist_ tertawa kecil, lalu dengan gemas menciumi pucuk kepala sang _leader_.

 _Tentu saja, mereka akan selalu mencintai satu sama lain._

 **TBC**

 **Edisi kangen sm kalian huhuhu:')**

 **-** _myday6_


	17. Chapter 17

" _A-akhh_ hyung! _S-shh_ hentikan _ahnn_!"

Sungjin tak henti-hentinya mendesah, Jae benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sejak matahari terbit hingga hampir tenggelam.

Tidak adanya _schedule_ sepertinya membuat Sungjin menderita dikerjai habis-habisan oleh yang lebih tua, sampai-sampai suaranya serak seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak mau berhenti? Jae memasangkan berbagai mainan, dan meninggalkannya di kamar begitu saja. Entah sedang apa pemuda itu, mungkin sedang main _game_.

 _Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Sungjin akan membunuhnya._

" _A-ahh_! H-hyung! L-lepas _hyahh_!"

Prostatnya mungkin sudah membengkak akibat diserang habis-habisan oleh mainan sialan yang entah Jae dapat darimana, Sungjin tidak peduli.

Ia bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali ia orgasme karena mainan-mainan itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, _sweetheart_." Bolehkah Sungjin memberi bogem mentah pada wajah tampan sang kekasih? Kalau iya, ia tidak segan-segan mengambil panci sebagai senjatanya.

"Apa aku harus memberimu hukuman, hmm?"

Sungjin menggeleng cepat, dengan keadaan seperti ini saja ia sudah menderita, bagaimana dengan hukumannya nanti? Bisa-bisa ia mati lemas.

"H-hyung _uhmm_ , k-kumohon _eunghh_ lepaskan mainan _ahnn_ ini.." Sungjin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya kecepatan vibrator di lubangnya meningkat.

Sakit, tapi nikmat juga.

"Apa aku harus memasangkan _cock ring_ juga, hmm? Sepertinya akan lebih menarik." Sungjin melotot horror, ia menggeleng cepat dan berusaha menjauhkan diri.

Menarik kepalamu, setelah menderita dari fajar terbit, lalu harus menderita lagi hingga fajar terbit?

"Hyung- _hh_ _uhngg_! _A-ahh_ aku lelah _ehmh_! T-tolong hiks _ukhh_ lepas- _hh_!"

Sungjin menyerah bertahan lebih lama lagi, ia kelelahan. Sungjin ingin istirahat, tetapi Jae malah membuatnya sangat kelelahan.

"Ssh, jangan menangis.." Jae mengecupi wajah Sungjin, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, hingga akhirnya turun ke bibir dan melumatnya.

Jae diam-diam mematikan dan melepas semua mainan yang telah ia pasang pada tubuh kekasihnya, ia membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Jae tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sungjin.

"Sakit, euhmm?" Sungjin mengangguk pelan, bagian selatannya benar-benar terasa perih. Jae menatapnya khawatir, lalu kembali mengecupinya dengan lembut sembari membisikkan kata 'maaf.'

"T-tapi kalau hyung mau melakukannya, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Dengan malu-malu, Sungjin menatap Jae. Yang lebih tua terkekeh dan menyeringai, ia melumat bibir Sungjin sebentar dan mengecupnya.

"Malu-malu, hmm? Manis sekali." Rona merah mulai muncul di wajah Sungjin, ia memalingkan wajahnya malu dan melirik pada Jae.

"Cepatlah, aku lelah.."

"Iya iya, kau tidak sabaran sekali." Jae segera memposisikan dirinya, ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sungjin dengan perlahan.

" _Hnghh ahnn_! H-hyung!" Sungjin mengalungkan lengannya pada punggung Jae, ia meremat kemeja putih yang sedang dikenakan kekasihnya.

"Ssh ahh, kenapa kau sempit sekali." Jae dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menumbuk prostat Sungjin hingga pemuda itu kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" _Uahh_! _Ahnn_! H-hyung _ehmm_ , d-disana! _Ahnn_!" Jae menggeram ketika ia menumbuk suatu benda kenyal yang ada di dalam tubuh Sungjin, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sempit sekali, sialan!" Jae mulai mengumpat layaknya orang kesetanan, bahkan ranjang pun sampai berdecit akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

" _A-ahh_ hyung _eunghh_! A-aku _emhh_! K-keluar!" Sperma Sungjin keluar, membasahi perut dan bahunya. Tak lama kemudian, Jae mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Sungjin.

"Hyung, kita _eunghh_ harus bersih-bersih.."

"Tsk, bahkan ketika lelah pun, jiwa bersih milikmu masih ada ya."

"Aku tidak akan kelelahan kalau bukan karenamu, hyung nafsuan sialan."

"Tapi kau tetap sayang, kan?"

Ah, biarkan saja mereka bertengkar dan adu mulut. Kita pasti sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalo kurang hot, masih pemula oi:')**


	18. Chapter 18

"JAE BANGSAAAAAT! MAKANAN GUA WOI!"

Tersangka yang namanya dikumandangkan itu hanya tertawa kencang sembari berusaha berlari dari kejaran sahabatnya yang berasal dari Toronto itu.

"YA MAAP NYET, GUA KAN GATAU!" teriak Jae, ia bahkan sibuk melarikan diri sembari menengok ke belakang tanpa menyadari di depannya ada seseorang.

 **BRUK!**

"A-aww.." Yang ditabrak hanya bisa terduduk dan meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terkena ujung buku, Jae sendiri juga meringis sebentar lalu terkejut melihat seseorang di depannya.

"E-eh?! Sungjin?! Lu gapapa?!" Pemuda ber _name-tag_ 'Park Sungjin' itu mengangguk pelan, ia mencoba berdiri namun sulit.

"Lu beneran gapapa? Itu kakinya memar-memar loh." Jae membantu Sungjin untuk berdiri, yang ditanya hanya bisa meringis pelan karena kakinya sakit sekali.

Tentu saja Jae tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya ini, seisi sekolah bahkan patuh kepadanya. Sungjin adalah ketua OSIS, terkenal karena katanya ia manis.

"S-saya gapapa kok.." Sungjin menjawab pelan, Jae menatapnya panik. "E-eh itu kaki lu berdarah loh! Maaf ya, abis ini lu boleh nampar gua sepuas-puasnya di UKS."

"Hah? Emangnya mau-- AHH!"

Wajar saja Sungjin berteriak kencang, bagaimana tidak? Jae menggendongnya dan lari menuju UKS yang ada di ujung koridor, Sungjin yang tidak ada persiapan ya terkejut.

"J-jangan lari-lari!" Sungjin sontak mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jae, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jae karena malu.

"Bodo lah! Gua nggak mau ada berita kalo ketua OSIS jadi lumpuh gara-gara anak kelas XII - 2 yang lari-lari nggak jelas di koridor."

 _'Ya iyalah Saipul, ini kan salah lu juga.'_ Sungjin menggerutu dalam hati, lalu ia melepas lengannya pada leher Jae. Tangannya gatal ingin menampar Jae, dan untungnya ia sudah duduk manis di bankar dengan bantuan Jae.

"Gini ya, karena gua nggak tau gimana caranya ngobatin orang, mending lu kasih tau aja alat apa sama obat apa yang harus gua bawa kesini."

"Emhh nggak usah repot-repot, Kak. Nanti saya--"

"Ahh bacot! Buruan nih, keburu lukanya infeksi!" Sungjin panik sendiri ketika Jae marah, ia sendiri tidak bisa menenangkan orang. "E-eh, _revanol_ , _betadine_ , kapas pembalut, kasa, sama _micropore_. K-kalo ada pinset sama bengkokan, d-dibawa aja, Kak."

"Pfft, lu ternyata lucu ya kalo lagi panik hahaha. Yaudah tunggu ya, jangan kangen, gua tau kok kalo gua tuh bikin kangen."

Jae pergi untuk mengambil obat-obat dan alat yang disebutkan Sungjin tadi, sedangkan sang ketua OSIS hanya termangu mendengar kata-kata Jae tadi.

 _By the way_ , tadi Jae merayu-nya dan memuji-nya ya?

 _myday6_

"M-maaf ya Kak, saya jadi ngerepotin." Jae melirik dan mendengus, ia mengacak-acak rambut Sungjin. "Harusnya gua yang minta maaf dong, kaki mulus kayak gini gua bikin luka."

Setelah Jae berbicara, hening melanda mereka. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan suasana yang sunyi, Jae memecah keheningan. " _Btw_ , lu.. manis juga ya."

Rona merah muncul di wajah Sungjin, ia menunduk dalam. "A-ah, enggak kok. M-muka saya biasa aja. K-kakak sendiri juga ganteng." balasnya.

Jae terdiam, ia menatap intens kearah Sungjin. Alis tebal, mata bening dan bersinar, pipi _chubby_ , hidung besar, bibir merah merekah, kulit putih bagaikan porselen.

 _Cantik_.

"Sungjin, lu.. cantik." Keduanya terdiam, suasana begitu sunyi sampai-sampai hanya suara jam, suara angin dan suara napas mereka yang terdengar.

"Sungjin."

"E-eh, a-apa Kak?"

"Jadi pacar gua, mau nggak?" Sungjin terbelalak, wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat matang. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu?"

"Lu manis, gua gemes."

Tuhan, doakan semoga nasib Sungjin ke depannya baik-baik saja ketika berhadapan dengan kakak kelas tukang rayu bernama Jaehyung ini.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Setelah kejadian tabrakan kemarin, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka semakin dekat karena Jae yang entah bagaimana bisa berpapasan dengannya di setiap waktu.

Sungjin tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, bisa saja pemuda itu hanya merayu-nya. Padahal selama ini, Jae selalu memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dari pagi hingga malam.

Wajar jika Sungjin berkata begitu, mantan dan teman perempuan Jae sangat banyak. Bagaimana tidak minder?

Sungjin bukan perempuan, ia tidak memiliki rambut yang halus, wajah yang cantik, mata indah, hidung mancung, bibirnya terlalu kecil, kulitnya terlalu pucat, dan tubuhnya bahkan tidak langsing sama sekali.

Intinya, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Jae.

Itu sih pemikirannya sendiri. Kalau menurut Jae sendiri, Sungjin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan, Sungjin melebihi kata cukup.

Sebelum ia bertabrakan dengan pemuda manis itu, Jae adalah siswa yang tingkahnya benar-benar melampaui batas. Bahkan guru-guru pun sepertinya sudah angkat tangan mengurusnya.

Buku poinnya sudah dirobek guru BK karena sang guru muak menghadapi Jae, ia bahkan terancam benar-benar di _blacklist_ di berbagai sekolah.

Jae sendiri tidak peduli, ia hanya memikirkan kesenangannya. Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sungjin. Ketua OSIS manis yang kini menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Jae merasa, ia harus sukses, ia harus bisa membahagiakan Sungjin. Senyum manis Sungjin benar-benar mengubahnya 360 derajat.

"Kak Jae? Kenapa diem? Kakak sakit?" Jae tersentak, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Di hadapannya ada Sungjin yang memasang raut muka khawatir.

"Nggak kok, saya gapapa."

Semenjak bertemu dengan Sungjin juga, cara bicara Jae berubah. Ia yang biasanya serampangan jika berbicara dengan orang lain, sekarang menggunakan bahasa yang lebih halus.

"Yakin? Kalo sakit, Kak Jae pulang aja. Kakak nggak perlu nemenin saya di perpustakaan sampe malem-malem gini."

Ah, iya. Sejak siang tadi kan Jae menemani Sungjin yang ingin mengerjakan tugas, jadi pemuda manis itu harus mencari referensi dari buku di perpustakaan.

Jae tidak merasa bosan, marah, apalagi mengeluh. Ia hanya ingin memastikan pemuda manis itu baik-baik saja, ini sudah malam. Hampir jam setengah 9.

"Saya anter kamu pulang, lagian saya nggak bosen kok disini." Jae menghela napas, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungjin.

"Bahaya kalo malem-malem pulang sendiri, apalagi kamu yang pulang sendiri. Nanti pada salah sangka kalo kamu perempuan, kamu cantik soalnya."

Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Sungjin, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba fokus ke bukunya. "A-apaan sih Kak, nggak mungkin dong mereka salah sangka."

"Iya iya bercanda, jangan ngambek ah. Nanti saya makin sayang."

Kini wajah Sungjin benar-benar merah sempurna, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku. Jae yang melihatnya tertawa kencang, lalu mencubit pelan telinga Sungjin.

"Eyy, disamping saya ada tomat." Jae menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungjin, lalu ia menusuk pelan pipi _chubby_ milik Sungjin.

"Sungjin, kamu masih inget perkataan saya di UKS?" Sungjin mengangkat wajahnya, rona merah di wajahnya sudah memudar meskipun masih bersisa.

"Yang mana, Kak?"

Jae menggenggam tangan Sungjin, lalu menatap dalam pemuda manis itu, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Sungjin, saya serius tentang ini. Terserah kamu anggap perkataan saya main-main atau nggak, yang penting kamu tau." Jae menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Sungjin, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar saya?" Sungjin meremas pelan tangan Jae yang sedang menggenggamnya, jelas sekali kalau ia kebingungan dan gelisah.

"Kenapa Kakak suka sama saya? Banyak perempuan cantik diluar sana, yang lebih pantas jadi pacar Kakak."

"Nggak ada perempuan yang pantas jadi pacar saya, cuma kamu doang. Saya nggak suka sama orang yang gila materi." Jae mengecup punggung tangan Sungjin dengan lembut.

"Kamu mau, apa enggak? Saya nggak peduli, seratus kali kamu tolak saya pun, saya masih ada di sisi kamu. Saya bakal terus berjuang, dapetin hati kamu bagaimana pun caranya."

Sungjin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia bimbang. Ia menatap mata Jae, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak ada, hanya ada mata yang menatapnya tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

"M-maaf, saya nggak bisa Kak.."

"Iya gapapa, saya tau kok kalo ini mendadak--"

"Nggak bisa nolak maksudnya, hehe." Detik berikutnya Jae tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh, lalu menerjang Sungjin dengan kecupan dan pelukan hangatnya.

" _Please_ , ini mau tahun baru, nggak lucu kalo kamu nge- _prank_." Sungjin menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil, ia balik mengecup Jae. "Saya serius."

"Nggak bercanda kan ini??"

"Iyaaa serius ih." Jae tertawa lalu memeluk Sungjin lagi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda. "Makasih udah mau nerima saya yang penuh kekurangan ini, makasih."

"Makasih juga buat Kakak yang suka sama aku yang nggak cantik sama sekali ini."

"Apa sih, kamu cantik kok." Jae mengecup bibir Sungjin, lalu tersenyum lembut sembari menatap yang lebih muda. Sungjin sendiri balas tersenyum manis.

" _Thank you, sweetheart_."

Kisah cinta mereka memang sederhana, tidak mewah sama sekali. Tidak ditembak di taman atau di restoran mewah, hanya di perpustakaan yang menjadi saksi bisu berseminya cinta mereka.

Tapi cinta mereka? _Bermakna_.

 **TBC**

 **Spesial nih di akhir tahun kyk martabak:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Padahal ini sudah memasuki tahun ke-5, tapi Jae masih mengutuk dan menyesal mengapa ia masuk ke Hogwarts.

Tidak bisakah ia bersekolah di tempat lain saja? Yang lebih normal, mungkin? Jae juga tidak meminta dilahirkan untuk jadi penyihir, lebih baik ia jadi _muggle_ seumur hidupnya.

Ah perkenalkan, namanya Park Jaehyung. Lahir di dunia _muggle_ , kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sehingga ia harus ikut dengan keluarga pamannya.

Jangan berpikir ia mempunyai nasib seperti Harry Potter, tidak tentunya. Pamannya orang baik, tenang saja.

Terbiasa hidup menjadi _muggle_ selama 10 tahun, sampai ada surat dari Hogwarts yang menyatakan kalau namanya sudah terdaftar menjadi siswa disana.

Jae bahkan tidak tahu kalau orang tuanya ternyata penyihir, bahkan ia sempat berpikir apakah dia benar-benar anak mereka?

Beruntung keluarga Pamannya mengizinkan, dan berakhirlah ia di Hogwarts.

Selain mengutuk hidupnya, ia juga mengutuk _sorting hat_ yang menempatkannya di Gryffindor. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang bersifat pemberani?

"Jae hyung? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat masuk ke kelas! Professor Snape sudah di ujung koridor!" Jae tersentak ketika Younghyun memanggilnya, ia setengah berlari masuk ke kelas.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung? Untung saja Professor tidak melihatmu!" Wonpil, anak Hufflepuff yang juga tergabung dalam grup mereka, mengomel.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melamun." Jae menjawab sembari terkekeh, Younghyun mendengus. Anak Gryffindor bermata rubah itu menginjak kaki kanan Jae sampai sang empu-nya nyaris menjerit layaknya orang kesurupan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menginjakmu."

"Brengsek kau, Brian."

"Terima kasih kembali, Jae Park."

Lupakan, ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjalani kesialan sejak dalam rahim Ibu-nya.

"Ehmm, maaf _sunbaenim_. Jangan berisik, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh pada dua orang anak, yang satu berwajah polos, dan yang satu berwajah manis.

"A-ah iya, maafkan kami." Jae tersenyum kikuk, merasa bersalah. Pemuda yang berwajah manis itu balas tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan pemuda yang berwajah polos itu.

"Kami permisi dulu."

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Jae sontak setengah berteriak, menahan kedua orang itu untuk pergi. "Maaf telah berteriak pada kalian berdua, tapi maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?"

Yang berwajah manis mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, sepertinya Dowoon juga tidak akan keberatan untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

"Eyy, hyung. Bukankah kau yang lebih sering menyendiri dibanding aku?" Dowoon mencibir, seolah tidak terima dengan perkataan pemuda tadi.

"Berisik, Yoon." Pemuda manis tadi ikut mencibir, lalu ia mulai mengenalkan diri. "Ah, maaf. Namaku Park Sungjin, dan di sebelahku Yoon Dowoon. Dia dari Hufflepuff, dan--"

 _Percayalah, Jae tidak pernah se-terkejut ini ketika mendengar perkataan Sungjin selanjutnya._

"Aku dari Ravenclaw!"

Mulut Jae menganga lebar, Brian terbelalak, Wonpil hampir menjatuhkan pena bulu yang sedang digenggamnya. Sedangkan dua orang di depan mereka hanya tertawa kecil.

Demi janggut Merlin yang sudah berwarna _pink neon_ , Jae mana tahu kalau anak Ravenclaw ada yang semanis ini? Boleh kenal dekat, tidak?

Kini, Jae tidak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menyesali kehidupannya di Hogwarts.

 _myday6_

"Hyun, astaga. Dia dari Ravenclaw! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat anak Gryffindor ada yang secantik dirinya!"

Ini bahkan baru 10 menit dari waktu istirahat, tetapi Jae sudah seperti orang gila setelah bertemu Sungjin 2 jam yang lalu. Younghyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, sungguh, aku tidak heran kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh tergelincir dari tangga karena tingkahmu yang seperti cacing kepanasan itu." ujarnya sambil mendengus, mata rubahnya mendelik tajam.

Jae menatapnya malas, ia menoyor kepala Younghyun. "Kau anak tolol yang kejam, aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang jiwamu belum dihisap Dementor **[1]**."

"Dementor tidak akan tega menghisap jiwaku, aku terlalu tampan untuk dihadapinya."

Baru saja Jae ingin membalas perkataan Younghyun, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh.

"A-ah! Maafkan aku!"

"S-Sungjin? Kenapa kau membawa pot sebanyak itu sendirian?" Jae berbalik dan menemukan Sungjin yang wajahnya tenggelam dalam tumpukan pot yang dibawanya.

"Professor Sprout meminta tolong padaku, maaf ya Jae hyung." sesalnya, ia mencoba berjalan tetapi ia tergelincir. Sontak saja ia memekik tertahan dan memejamkan mata, siap-siap merasa sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungjin tidak merasa sakit. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia menemukan wajah Jae yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan, hembusan napas mereka berdua bisa terdengar.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jae khawatir, Sungjin mengangguk pelan. Pantas saja ia tidak merasa sakit, Jae menahannya agar tidak jatuh dan merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Ehmm, maaf Sungjin hyung. Pot-nya.." Sungjin berbalik dan menghela napas melihat keadaan pot yang sudah hancur, kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Reparo **[2]**!" Dengan sekejap, pot-pot tersebut kembali ke bentuk asalnya. "Jae hyung, Younghyun-ah, bisakah kalian membantuku membawa pot-pot ini?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Oh ayolah, Jae mana mungkin menolak permintaan calon kekasihnya?

 **TBC**

 **-; Dementor :** makhluk setinggi manusia dewasa dengan tampang mengerikan tanpa mata, berkerudung, dan hanya terlihat tangan hijaunya yang menyeramkan. Penjaga penjara Azkaban.

 **-; Reparo :** mantra untuk mengembalikan atau memperbaiki objek yang rusak.

Cocok nggak sih nanti dijadiin cerita sendiri? Kalo mau, aku siap-siap bikinin nih:')


End file.
